Lucky Enough
by LovelessEgoist
Summary: Misaki wakes up one morning, and his thoughts gather as he silently does his chores. But then again, tye really aren't mere chores...days weren't a drag with Akihiko as people told him. He enjoyed this. Please R and R! :3


_[[I totally lived a day like this...and one could say I didn't even think of a plot. I just wrote this based from memory. I love this story ^-^ And I always shared my real thoughts and emotions to it. I hope its not OOC, since I pretty much can be like Misaki sometimes, I understand him ;^-^ And someone special to me is just like Usagi in a lot of ways. 3 Please Read and Review, I'm glad to be back and writing again...you guys are awesome! .~]]_

**Lucky Enough**

Misaki stared at that plain nude-coloured door in some sort of dread. It was past 8 o clock. He didn't hear any alarm whatsoever from within the room, no sound. But the teen knew better, there was something horrible at the other side of that door. Something..he hoped he wouldn't end up disturbing. A monster was in slumber. A perverted, yet handsome...monster-like attacker who though he could whatever he wanted.

He sighed, definitely not worth it. Misaki walked away from the door, making his way towards the kitchen. There was no need to hurry since it was Saturday, right? That's it. No panic, no rush. "Haha..." He laughed nervously to himself. "...look at me, being all idiotic and a worrybug." Misaki shook his head as if trying to get rid of his slight anxiety. As he arrived at his destination, his expression changed. The young male looked up to the windows, seeing the gracious amount of sunlight pouring in from the large windows, illuminating the huge apartment. Misaki smiled, he always loved natural light and when it lit up a room.

Plugging his earphones on and playing a relaxing waltz, Misaki paced around the kitchen, grabbing pans and ingredients, today he felt like making pancakes with choc chip. With a side of milky latte of course. Knowing his lover well enough, Misaki knew Usagi wouldn't have a problem with it. With precision and the same skill he always had, it was no challenge for him to successfully make breakfast, he was the cook of the house anyway.

It didn't take long before the table had been carefully set, the placemats neat and in the centre mat, a plate of hot, fragrant choc chip waffles sat, waiting to be eaten. The teen smiled to himself, cooking always made him content somehow. Finishing the latte not long after, he poured a mug for himself, then made Usagi a warm mug of milk.

By then, it was a little easier for Misaki to approach Usagi's door, it was late enough and breakfast was served. Cautiously, he turned the knob slowly, only to reveal a dim room...that...he would definitely say was M.E.S.S.Y. Recalling a small pain at his butt, the young male blushed, not really remembering a lot of last night, except for 'that' part...and those sweet things Usagi said. He could never forget them. But after that...Misaki found himself amazed with how much chaos was havocked in the room, he was half-asleep when he rose from bed earlier and he wasn't able to make out the room as well as he did now.

The floor was flooded with clothes and items...err, like the l-lube. The room smelt just like Usagi...the plushies were all on the floor, cruelly kicked from their place in bed, he could guess...why was that so. Toys, decorations and things were just stacked or mucked up on tables and shelves, some books had fallen out. Misaki could feel his body trembling a little in annoyance. But then the teen sighed as he neared his sleeping lover. Usagi...always looked so peaceful when he slept. Handsome and peaceful in slumber. The teen couldn't help the pink tint on his cheeks as he stared for a few moments. And then he sighed, smiling softly. Misaki turned around and started to pick up the things on the floor, folding the clothes and placing them on neat piles. He gathered the toys and decorations, arranging them nicely on the tables. He returned the books but he merely gathered the plushies. There was no space for them now on the bed because of Usagi's long legs blocking the end.

Within a few minutes, the room was spick and span again. Misaki had managed to tidy it in the quietest way possible. But...only one thing remained. The blanket was tossed this way and that, with the older male tucked in under, one arm peeking out and under a pillow, while he layed on his back. Misaki's eyes graced Usagi's calm face again. What was this idiotic, sappy, secret smile on his lips?

He knew...he loved this man. No matter how much he dirtied things, had weird moods, excessive pervertedness, and was arrogant. It was beyond that. Somehow, Usagi always managed to see through him, at times when he was suffering inside, the other could tell straight away. He loved making Misaki feel special and very much loved, he was not hesitant in showing it, always being affectionate even if pervy. Misaki always hoped that Usagi felt the same when he was with him. Not many people got along well with the famous novelist, and warned him how much trouble the other would be...sure, he could be childish and moody sometimes. Yet that's not it. One had to understand and know Usagi personally, see the expressions on his face and listen to his most sincere words..to see how his lover was in fact, such a thoughtful and caring person.

Misaki leaned down and as sneakily as he could, softly pecking Usagi's cheek, then pulling away quickly as to not wake the other.

"U-usagi-san...time for breakfast. Good morning..." He was still smiling, with that stupid blush.

He had been told he was performing such a feat just by being able to be around Usagi and living with him, but to the teen it was a blessing, the time he spent with his lover was his treasure. People just didn't see it that way, because they never bothered to or just wasn't lucky enough.


End file.
